My Little Undertale
by KewlJewel
Summary: When Vally goes through that mysterious portal, (Valla looking for her) she discovers a scary world of monsters... will they live? Maybe... maybe not...stick around to find out in this fanfiction; My Little Undertale! (Btw, I do a reading of this story on my YT channel lol XD)
1. A Trip To Twilight's Castle

My Little Undertale, an MLP and Undertale Crossover Fanfic

Written by: Jada Scott (KewlJewel)

Part 1- A Trip To Twilight's Castle

Note: Valentina and Valentine are MY OCs and they are going through the events of Undertale. Please note that this doesn't use any characters from MLP, only my pony OCs, Valentina and Valentine, or Valla and Vally, for short. Thanks for understanding, and let's get to the story!

It was a beautiful day while Valentina walked to her little sister, Valentine's school. She was going to pick up the young filly from school. She waited on a bench outside the school and practiced some magic with her horn. She was a unicorn, but Valentine was a pegasus... nopony really knew why they were seperate races as sisters. Maybe it was because of their ancestry. Then, she saw Valentine talking to the CMC and walked over to her.

"So! What are you fillies talking about on this lovely day." Valentina asked as politely as possible. "Just about how she can fly, while Scoots can't.. it's really sad when you think of it." Sweetie Belle said with a frown. "Oh.. well, that is sad... maybe Vally can teach her how to fly..?" Valentina wondered. "It's not that I don't know how to, I just have a disability." Scootaloo replied. "Yeah.. I feel kinda bad for her.. it sounds like it would suck to have wings and not be able to use them." Vally said, sadly. "Well, see you girls later!" Vally said, then turned and walked to her older sister. "Well, you did promise me we'd head to Princess Twilight's castle, right? Then let's go!" Vally flapped her wings and looked down at Valla. "Oh.. right.. but you can still teleport! See ya!" she flew off. Valla sighed. "Well, that went well..." she teleported to Twilight's castle.

A few minutes later, Vally made it to Twilight's castle. Valla knocked on the door. "It's us, Valentina and Valentine!" Valla said. The front door opened. "Oh, hello girls! How can I help you today?" Twilight asked. "Valla promised me we'd stop here and enjoy the castle!" Vally jumped up and down. "Ookay? Then come in I guess." Twilight let them in. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Vally squealed. Vally flew around, knocking papers over. Valla was a little emberrased at how her sister was treating the princess. She picked the papers up and put them back where they were with her magic. Vally flew to this weird portal. "Ooh, this looks fun!" Vally shouted.

"Vally no!-" but Vally had already gone through. Valla went into panic. "What do I do? What if she never comes back? How do I find her? Where did she go?" When Valla gets into panic, she starts asking lots of questions, and this time is no exception. "Just go through the portal, get her back, and come back! Uh, here are some things you might need on your trip..!" Twilight gave her a rucksack. "Now go, go get your sister back!" Valla levitated all the things, put them in the rucksack and put the sack on her back. She was ready for a short adventure, which soon let out to be a _long_ one...

End of Part 1!


	2. A Strange New World

Undertail, an MLP and Undertale crossover Fanfic Written by: Jada Scott Part 2- A Strange New World

"Wh-where am I?" Vally asked, a little tired. "I don't know, but whereever we are, we need to get out, and fast!" someone said behind her. It sounded like Valla.  
"Valla? Is that you?" Vally asked, kind of worried. "Of course it is... why did you go into the portal? Why did you come here?" Valla looked sternly at Vally. "I don't know.." she made sad eyes. "I just wanted to see what it was.. I didn't know it was a portal. I guess my curiosity got the best of me." she said. "Well, that's fine.. let's just.. uh, find the portal and get out?" She looked for the portal. There appeared to be no portal. "Well, let's just see what Twilight packed me." Valla opened the bag and looked inside. She found a flashlight, some sandwiches for food, and... and, that was it. "Oh, that's it? Well.. a flashlight's pretty useful. It's dark in here..!" Valla said. Suddenly, there was a voice that came out of literally nowhere.  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" the voice said. "Uh... Flowey, huh? Well.. Flowey, do you know where we are? Well, of course you do, but can you.. uh, please tell us?" Valla asked looking around. Suddenly, there was a flower in front of them. Vally yelped. Vally gets jumpscared easily. "Uh, yeah? I mean, who doesn't.. besides you idiots." Valentina was insulted. "Anyway, this is the Ruins. Monsters are around here around here and have a chance to kill you here.. because in this world," his face grew to an evil face. "IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" They gasped. Valla tried to use her magic as a barrier, but she felt too scared to use magic. Then, there were white bullets around them. "These.. are "friendliness pellets"... touch them and you'll become really powerful and you can go back to where you came from!" Vally fell for things easily. Vally jumped to one. Flowey grinned. "Vally, no!" Valla grabbed Vally with her magic. Flowey gave a dirty look to Valla. Valla stuck her tongue out at Flowey. "Hm.. you lucky idiots... die." Flowey laughed and threw pellets in a sphere around them. Vally held on to Valla really scared. Then, there was a strange fire. The fire struck Flowey and the pellets disappeared. Then, a goat appeared in front of them. "Oh, I'm so sorry, young ones, for that terrible creature torturing you." the goat said. "Uh.. a talking goat? Wow, today MUST be our lucky day!" Vally said. "My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I come to see any fallen humans down here, though I didn't find humans.. I think I found two ponies! Wow!" Toriel said. "Yeah! My name is Valentine! This is my bigger sister, Valentina! It's soo nice to meet you!" Vally said. "Yes, of course! Well... sorry for getting in your way.. I'm sure you were having a good time, then *we* came along." Valla said, looking emberrased. "Oh no, it's fine! I pass here everyday to see if anybody has come down here." Tori said. "Anybody? Don't you mean 'anypony'?" Vally asked. "Oh, if that's what you say, we say anybody." Tori said. "Now, please, young ones, follow me to educate you through the Ruins." Toriel led them through the Ruins.

"Wow! This is such a cool place! I wanna stay here forever!" Vally said. "Yeah.. well, I don't think we can. We.. were pretty important in Equestria, I don't think it would be a good thing if we just decided to.. disappear!" Valla replied. "Now, young ones, I must ask you to be alone for now. Hey, I know! I'll give you two a cell phone, so you can call me whenever, okay?" Tori waited for a response. "Okay!" they both replied in unison. "Alright, well, please stay safe and do not get hurt." Toriel left the room. "Cool, a phone!" Vally had trouble picking it up with hooves. Valla levitated it for her. "Hm.." thought Valla. "Well.. let's go! We should continue looking for the portal now that that's done with." Valla searched, picked up piles of leaves. They started to smell something. "Ooh, what's that smell?" Vally wondered out loud. Vally flew around and after enough levatating, teleporting, and flying, they finally found a nice house with bushes of leaves behind it. "Aw, this is such a nice house! Vally isn't it wonder-" She was cut off by the absence of her sister. "Please, young one, do not be afraid. Your sister was simply ahead of you." Toriel was at the front of the door. Valla teleported to the door of the house to see her sister. "Vally, are you hurt?" Valla asked in shock. "Nah.. but I found this thing." Vally held out a knife. Valla gasped. Valla levitated the knife and threw it in a pile of leaves. "You should not be holding something like that!" Valla said in worry. "I baked you both Pumpkin Pie, because it's almost Halloween!" Tori said. "What's.. 'Halloween'?" Vally asked. "Where you dress up as a character and get candy." Tori explained. "Uh, you mean Nightmare Night?" Vally wondered. "Well, we call it Halloween... wow, there are lots of things we say that you guys say differently." Tori speculated. "Well, anyway, make yourselves at home here.. ooh, can you guys tell me how you got here..? Did you fall down like every other human?" Tori wondered. "Um.. no, we didn't "fall down". We, well, just went through a portal at Princess Twilight's castle and we.. landed here. She has a strange portal in her castle." Valla looked around. She found lots of bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room.. and a mysterious staircase that leads to another weird place. Vally was the curious one, so when Toriel and Valla were talking about something important, Vally snuck down. "And then I-...um.." Valla looked around for Vally. "Where is Vally?" she asked. "Maybe she went down the stairs... oh no!" Toriel went down, but Vally was nowhere to be found. Valla caught up to Toriel. "What's wrong with this place?" she asked Tori. "This... is the exit of the ruins! She won't be safe out there!" Tori said, kind of out of breath. "Well, I'll teleport to her and bring her back! Hold on to me." she commanded Tori. Tori did as she was told and held onto Valla's fore hoof.  
They were at the exit of the Ruins. "Valla.. I want to see what's on the other side!" Vally told her. "No, young one... the other side it dangerous! You could get hurt..!" Tori told her. "Well, with Valla with me, I shouldn't get hurt!" Vally said. "I.. don't know what's on the other side, I don't think-" she was cut off by Vally tugging on her hoof. "Let's. Go!" Vally pulled Valla. Valla yelped a little. Tori ran in front of the door. "No, young ones! You are not going through!" Tori said strickly. "But... I wanna see what's on the other side!" Vally pushed at Toriel. Valla was a little nervous. "Well.. if you two think you are strong enough to pass through.. prove it to me!" Tori engaged in a battle with them. They were nervous and scared. Valla didn't want to hurt anypony OR goat! Vally didn't care, but she was gonna have to use some mercy.

End of Part 2! 


	3. Wait, There's More!

Undertail, an MLP and Undertale Crossover Fanfic Written by: Jada Scott Part 3- Wait, there's more?!

Valla was scared about accidentally hurting Toriel. Vally just wanted to see what was on the other side. "I don't see why she just doesn't let us through..." Vally whispered. Valla didn't answer. Toriel through flames simular to the ones that hurt Flowey around them. Valla used magic to shoot some away, but still dodged remaining fire. Vally was a little less good at dodging, so Valla used magic to pick Vally up everytime she fell. Valla used some spells to fight back some, but regretted it, so she stopped casting magic. Vally started flying around Toriel in a circle pattern in attempt to make her dizzy. However, Toriel was smart for things like that and didn't look at Vally. Vally grew tired and stopped. Valla and Vally kept using mercy and kept sparing. Eventually, Toriel told them they were special ponies and she really wanted to keep them, because they were so cute. She tried convincing them to go upstairs to their room, but they didn't budge. Then, she decided it wasn't right to keep them, and let them through. They went through the door and entered a snowy woods area.

Valla felt really bad for making Toriel sad. Vally didn't really care who she made feel bad, just as long as she got what she want. They walked along and Valla got a suspicion that someone was following them. Then, she heard someone walking behind them. She sharply turned around and Vally wondered what happened. Vally was scared. Then, when the figure got up to them, it held two arms out. Valla took one and shook it while Vally did the same to the other arm. "Um.. hi? I.. guess." Valla was shy for some weird reason. The shadowed figure disappeared and a short skeleton appeared. "hey, gals. the name's sans." the skeleton said. "Oh, cool! My names Vally. This is my sister, Valla." Vally said. "Um, well, those are our nicknames for each other.. feel free to call me Valentina and call her Valentine.. if you like." Valla explained. "Oh cool. I never seen one of you before. Are you ponies? Look cute!" Sans said. "...yeah. We're ponies. From another world! I.. wish we could go back." Valla looked down. "yeah, i know how it feels to want to go back. hey, do you know of my brother, papyrus?" Sans asked. "Uh, we just came from that door, so no." Vally pointed at the door. "Um... well, is that him right now?" Valla pointed at another tall skeleton. "SANS, I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU-...WHO ARE THEY?" Papyrus asked. "eh, just some ponies from another world that just came from the ruins.. cool, huh?" Sans sort of explained. "WELL, ANYWWAY, I WAS GONNA TELL YOU, YOU NEED TO COME LOOK AT THIS CLEVER PUZZLE I BUILT! IT'S FULL OF ELECTRICITY... IT'S.. 'SHOCKING'! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus said, then ran off. "Well then! I.. um.. do you know about any portals here?" Valla asked. "no, not really. if there is, i never heard of one. say, what world are you from?" Sans asked. "Um.. well, it's called.. Equestria. It's a place full of unicorns, pegasai, earth ponies, changelings, dragons, griffons, batponies, some alicorns, and.." Valla tried to remember. "Other stuff." Valla explained. "Hey.. are you good at... taking care of fillies like her?" she pointed to Vally. "hm, sure. is she a difficult pony?" Sans wondered. "Well.. sometimes, but not all the time." Vally looks at her, annoyed. "I uh.. really need you to take care of her, then give her back later, okay?" Valla looked hopefully. "ok." Sans said. "Thanks!" Valla said, then ran off.

"Woohoo! Finally a moment alone from Vally.. yes!" Valla cheered silently. She felt bad for saying that. She wondered what Sans was doing with Vally. She continued forward and saw Papyrus, Sans, and Vally. "HUMAN! ER, I MEAN PONY! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE YOU TO... PUZZLES!" Papyrus said. Valla looked dumbly, thinking, 'Uh, don't I already know about puzzles..?' "THIS ONE... IS QUITE SHOCKING, FOR YOU SEE, IT'S THE ELECTRICITY MAZE! NYEH HEH... HEH? ANYWAY, RUN THROUGH ALREADY!" Papyrus commands. Valentina secretly uses magic to find the path. Vally walks through the path to avoid getting shocked. "heh, nice one, kid." Sans says. "Hah, that was, like, totally awesome, sissy!" Vally says. Valla smiles and playfully rolls her eyes pretending to be emberrassed. "OH, COME ON! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET SHOCKED! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO FAIL?! WELL, SEE YA IN THE NEXT PUZZLE! NYEHEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus walks off to somewhere Valla couldn't see. Vally giggled at the failure of Papyrus. They started laughing. "Well, I guess I'm gonna keep going... I really need to find that portal." Valla says. "hey, i saw the horn on your forehead.. glow bright red. was that intentional?" Sans asked. "Yeah! Since I'm a unicorn, I have the ability to levitate things, cast magic spells, teleport and more!" Valla said. She picked up Sans with her magic. "heh, that's cool. wanna see something also cool?" Sans asked. "Hm.. sure!" Valla said. Sans's left eye glowed blue. Valla lifted up and yelped because she wasn't used to other ponies levitating her, or in this case, skeletons. She was surrounded by a blue aura coming from Sans. "Woah, you can do this, too? Awesome!" Valla said. Sans suddenly let go. She yelped loudly and caught herself with magic. "Ugh.. I'm already scared as it is!" Valla pretended to be mad. She giggled at her failure to be bad. "Well... I think I should keep searching for the portal.. I really don't wanna be stuck here forever." Sans gave her a sad look. "Not that I don't want to be here, it's great here, it's just that.. I don't think Equestria would be safe without me, so I really need to go back as soon as possible." Valla felt terrible for that. "hey, uh, kid. i think my brother would like to capture you, because... well, i don't know. he just really likes capturing things and capturing you might just make his day. i know it's alot, but it's not alot. that made sense, right? probably not. anyway, i don't think he'll hurt you, so yeah. see ya later, kid." Sans vanishes.


	4. Cool Puzzles, Bruh

My Little Undertale, an MLP and Undertale Crossover Fanfic

Written by: Jada Scott (KewlJewel)

Part 4- Interesting Puzzles and Snowdin Town

* * *

Valla continued on in Snowdin and enventually found Papyrus again. He was by a bridge with Papyrus and Sans, who was holding Vally in his arms. It was so cute to Valentina. Valla walked across the bridge and Pap stopped her. "BEHOLD, PONY! THE BRIDGE OF FATE! THIS MAY KILL YOU WHEN I PRESS THIS BUTTON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED." Pap said. Papyrus hesitated. "NO... I CAN'T KILL YOU.. YOU'RE TOO.. INNOCENT! WELL, PONY. I CANNOT KILL YOU. I'M SORRY... WAIT, I SHOULDN'T BE. YOU WOULDN'T WANNA GET KILLED." Papyrus said. "WELL, SEE YOU IN SNOWDIN!" Papyrus said. Papyrus left with his usual "NYEHEHEH!" "Snowdin? Aren't we already in Snowdin?" Valla asked, pointing to a sign.

"yeah, but i think he means snowdin town." Sans corrected. "Oh... oh my Celestia! There's MORE of this place?!" Valentina screamed. "first off yes, and second off, who is celestia?" Sans asked. "Oh... well, she's.. basically the main god of Equestria.." Valentina said. "oh... we just say 'oh my god'." Sans said. "Wow.. so many things here you guys do that we don't.. it's wierd." Valentina exclaimed. "hm.. well, you might as well go and see what my brother has planned.. probably a ton... a skeleton." Sans made a bad pun. "Ugh.. you make puns, too?!" Valla pretended to be mad, but inside she was really laughing. "Well, I guess I have to go.. oh, please take care of Vally for me, okay?" Valla asked. "ok." Sans said. "Bye, sissy!" Vally called after Valla. "Bye!" Valla yelled. "heh. she's a nice girl, isn't she?" Sans exclaimed.

Valla finally made it to Snowdin Town. She saw lots of ponies- no, people, or whatever- walking around, talking all the time. It certainly feels like Hearths Warming spirit here, Valla thought. She stopped at a shop in Snowdin. She saw someone shopping there for.. it wasn't really clear what they were looking for. Valla walked up to the shop keeper. She looked really nice and sweet for a friend. "Welcome, traveller! You can buy all our fresh treats right here, right now!" the bunny said. "Oh.. um, thanks! I.. was just planning on seeing what this place is, but now that you brought it up, I'm really hungry..!" Valla said. "Well, you can buy my Cinnamon Roll for only 25 gold! It's my own recipe!" she said. Valla's eyes grew wide. "25 GOLD!? I.. do think you mean "bits", right?" Valla hoofed out bits. Bits were her currency back in Equestria. Everypony knew that! "Uh, bits? What are bits? Uh, gold is the currency here, ma'am." the shop keeper said. "...Oh.. I don't have any bits- gold. I only have bits. Equestria had tons of bits there.. wonder why this place doesn't.." Valla said. "Equestria? Did you hit your head on a curb or something?" the shop keeper looked worried. "Oh, uh nothing! Nothing! Uh, see ya later!" Valla rushed out.  
 _Woah,_ Valla thought. _I almost got caught for being from another world! What if they think I'm weird and kill me?_ Valla walked and walked. She also talked with lots of people. One was even surprised to find out she was a pony. Monster Kid was his name.. he was certainly interesting and had a habit of saying "Yooo!" alot. She saw Sans's and Papyrus's house. It had 2 mailboxes; one messy and one tidy. She decided she was gonna try to go inside. She knocked. Assuming Sans was in there, she also said "Knock knock!" "Who's there?" a voice, who sounded like Sans's, answered. Yep. Sans was home.

"Dishes!" Valla said. Sans hesitated. "d-dishes who...?" Sans asked. "Dishes a very bad joke!" Valla said. Sans went quiet. Valla was worried. "Hello? It's me, Valentina!" Valla said. Sans slowly opened the door. He fake smiled. _Well,_ Valla thought. _At least he's trying to think it's funny.. what's wrong with him? I thought he liked jokes/puns._ "Um.. is everything okay?" Valla asked. "yeah.. i guess i'm just sad to the bone." Sans closed one eye. Valla laughed. "You seem fine today!" Valla said. "yeah.. it's just. that joke you made. it reminded me of someone i used to talk to." Sans said. "Who?" Valla asked. "eh, i don't really.. remember her name- i never even knew it. she was someone that i used to make jokes with all the time." Sans started.

"...If you made jokes with her, then how do you not remember her name?" Valla wondered. "well, it was actually in the woods behind a door. i used to knock on the door and tell jokes. no matter what time i went there, she was always there to make jokes with me. it was fun! she.. was really nice, and even though i never met her, she's still one of my friends." Sans said. "Wow. That's.. pretty cool that you can be someone's friend and not even know their name!" Valla said. They both sat down.  
"well.. except for the internet, of course. heh." Sans said. "Internet? What's.. that?" Valla was not familiar with technology, since Equestria hardly had any in it. Sans stared at her with a "How do you not know what that is?" look. "Whaat? Equestria didn't have.. "internet". At least I don't think!" Valla said. "eh. it's just something you can use to search things, talk with people, and alot more! i use it alot. pap uses undernet to talk with people like undyne, alphys, mettaton, and probably more people. he's popular there. heh, i wish i was as cool as pap is." Sans smiled.

"Hm.. is UnderNet a thing you can talk on?" Valla asked. "yep. like texting. wait, you probably don't know what that is either. you can type to people and call them for video messages to talk to them in person. it rocks." Sans explained. "Hm.. cool! Well, Toriel did give us a phone back there in the Ruins! ..Do you know how I can get 'UnderNet'?" Valla asked. "yeah, sure." Sans took her phone and downloaded UnderNet. It took a few minutes, but finally- "it's done. here ya go. enjoy talking on there. heh. it's really fun!" Sans held out the phone to her and she took it with her magic. She saw that Sans had already sent friend requests to several people. It said "You've sent StrongFish91, CoolSkeleton95, and ALPHYS a friend request. Please wait for them to either accept or reject the friend request..." "Hm.. looks cool! How long do I have to wait?" Valla asked. "eh, i don't know. until they see it and answer it, i guess." Sans said.

End of Part 4!


	5. Wait, What Happened!

Undertail, an MLP and Undertale Crossover Fanfic

Written by Jada Scott

Part 5- Another Mercy Fight...?

* * *

Valla waited and waited. Enventually, she grew tired of waiting. "Ugh, you know what? I'm just gonna... go see what Papyrus is doing..." she said to Sans. "ok. also, if you were wondering about vally, she's sleeping over there." He pointed to a bed in his room. His room was INCREDIBLY dirty. So dirty, that it made Valla almost gag. "U-ugh... what is IN that room?!" Valla asked. "eh, just papers, a tredmill, a bed... and that's pretty much it. it's actually pretty neat." Sans said. That wasn't Valla's version of neat. Valla tried not to look at it.

"Well, uh, I.. should really go see what Papyrus is doing.. bye, Sans! Bye, Vally!" she ran out the door and into a white foggy area. "oh. i thought she was staying." Sans layed down next to Vally. Valla used her magic to see through the fog and saw Papyrus. "Uh, Papyrus? Is.. that you?" she asked. "PONY! YOU MADE IT THIS FAR, HUH? PREPARED TO BE FOUGHT BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus engaged in a battle with Valla. Not another battle, Valla thought. Except this time, she was alone instead of with Vally. What would she do? Will she fight him and hurt him, would she spare him, or would she just be a wimp and run away? Well, Valla chose choice number two, spare him. Valla dodged Papyrus's attacks just like how she and Vally dodged Toriel's attacks. Valla used magic to shoot at the bones he threw at her. Then, something weird happened to her 'soul'. It turned blue!  
"NYEHEHEH! BEHOLD PONY, MY SPECIAL "BLUE ATTACK"!" Papyrus said. "B-blue attack..?" Valla was scared. "IT TURNS YOUR SOUL BLUE SO THAT GRAVITY NOW AFFECTS YOU..." Papyrus started. "Well that's fine I'll just use-" Valla started. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING 'MAGIC'.. IT CUTS MAGIC OFF! NYEHEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus laughed. "O-oh... what?! This is EQUESTRIAN magic, you can't have control over it!" Valla tried to use magic. Well, Papyrus wasn't lying... it really did cut off her magic.. "How did you...?" Valla trailed off. "Whatever... let's get this show.. on the road..?" Valla was confused on what he meant by "GRAVITY NOW AFFECTS YOU..." didn't it always affect you? Well, except for in battle... she could just.. fly. That's it! He meant in battle!

Papyrus threw a slow attack at Valla. She tried to fly like normal, but she couldn't... she could only jump. So that's what he meant. Valla kept sparing and sparing. Valla tried to use magic again, but nothing happened. Except for something else... the white fog went away and the place went black. Papyrus turned into a big creature with incredible power. Valla was terrified and wanted nothing more but to go home and be with Vally. "PONY! I AM SORRY FOR THIS, BUT YOU MUST NOW DIE!" Papyrus said. Valla felt tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't die.. like this.. she called for help, but nobody came. She cried out more and more. Papyrus was getting ready to kill her when-

"valentina? valla, are you okay?" She heard a voice say. She opened her eyes. "H-huh? Sans..? What.. are you doing here?" Her voice was filled with horror and sounded like she was about to cry. "what happened? i heard you calling out "vally! vally! help! somepony, please!" ...what was that about?" Sans asked. Valla looked around her. She saw a bed and Sans standing there. "O-oh... I guess I had a dream?" Valla was confused. "really? cool, what was it about?" Sans asked. "First off, not cool, second off... I was walking through a white fog. Then, I saw Papyrus... then, the room went black and he grew incredibly strong. Then.. then, he said he was going to kill me... I... I.." Valla started tearing up.

"hey, it's fine. my brother would never do something like that. correction: he could never do something like that. he's too nice and innocent. so, don't worry, he wouldn't ever do that to you." Sans said. "Oh... really? Wait... didn't I leave? Wasn't that real?" Valla asked. "well, you did leave, but then you came back for some reason. why?" Sans explained. "I.. don't actually remember..." Valla said. "Anyway, I think I'm ready to go! Right?" Valla said. "uh, did you look at yourself yet? i.. don't think you're ready to go anywhere. how about just stay here and get more rest... you look hurt." Sans said.

"Really?" Valla looked at herself. She saw bruises and scratch marks on herself, and part of her tail was cut off. "Oh, oh my Celestia, what happened?!" Valla asked in shock. "i don't know... but, neither do you, so that sucks..." Sans said. Valla sorely walked over to Vally and whispered "Are you okay?" to her. Vally opened her eyes. "Valla! There you are! Can I come with you to... wherever you're going?" Vally asked. "Hm... well, to be honest, I'm not even going anywhere..." Valla said. "Why?- Oh wow... what happened to you?! Looks like a dragon got at you or something!" Vally said. "I.. don't know, to be honest.. wow. I'm saying that alot lately... I don't know why, to be honest-" "Okay, you can stop saying that now.. haha!" Vally said. "Oh.. right. Uh, so, what now again?" Valla asked. "well, i think you should get some rest. heh." Sans said. "Aw, but I've been sleeping for hours! I wanna run around!" Vally said. "Well, I'll be here sleeping, I guess..." Valla said. "alright.. valentina, you can sleep, vally, come with me, we're going for a walk. heh." Sans said. "Oh.. okay! See you to later when I'm feeling better!" Valla said. "Bye, sissy!" Vally said. "bye." Sans said. "Uh, uh, bye!" Valla finally yelled out. The door shut and Valla felt like she couldn't sleep. She was alone and scared. She decided to just forget about it and suck it up.

End of Part 5!


	6. Water' You Doing and Why?

My Little Undertale, an MLP and Undertale Crossover Fanfic

Written by Jada Scott

Part 6- 'Water' You Doing and Why?

* * *

Sans and Vally finally returned from the walk and saw Valla pacing. "hey, i thought you were sleeping." Sans said. "Well.. I, uh, was, but then... I woke up!" Valla lied. She was up the whole time. "Hm.. why are you walking around? You should've come with us! It was awesome!" Vally said. "...Uh, it's called 'pacing' and you do it when... you're nervous.. I just wanna stay here and be with you, Sans, and Papyrus... I don't wanna move forward. I also want to return to Equestria.." Valla said. "Me too.. Equestria was awesome!" Vally said. Obviously, Valla thought. Papyrus was listening and walked in on them.

"OH, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GO VISIT UNDYNE! SHE'S REALLY COOL! OH MY GOD! I KNOW! YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL TOTALLY HANG OUT SOMETIME!" Papyrus said. "uh, i don't.. really think that's a good idea. she already thinks anything from other worlds is evil, and she might try to kill valla." Sans said. "That's it! I'm NOT going!" Valla said. "OH, SHE'LL BE NICE! SHE'S NOT THAT MEAN!" Papyrus said. "PONY, IF SHE DOES ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU CAN JUST CALL ME... HERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER!" Papyrus wrote his phone number on her phone. "Uh, okay... well, I guess I'll see you ponies- er, um... 'people' later... Celestia, I'm not used to saying people.." Valla said. "heh.. don't really know what that's like, but sounds hard." Sans said. "Eh, not really. It's actually pretty fun!" Vally liked learning new 'languages', although this wasn't really another language; it just was to the two ponies. "Well, um, anyway, I better get going and find the portal... I need to return to Equestria.." Valla said, worried. She was thinking about what would happen if she never could return. "ok." Sans said. "Bye, sissy!" Vally said. "YEAH! GO TO UNDYNE! NYEHEHEH!" Papyrus said. "Uh, oookayy... hahaha..." Valla was scared and just left.

Valla saw a HUGE waterfall and that's when she knew she was in Waterfall. "Oh my... this place.. is like a huge pool!" Valla said. There was no response, like she expected. She kept walking for about an hour when she saw 3 houses, 1 by itself. It appeared nobody was home, so she just decided to take a turn. She found another shop and that's when she realised that she never used any of the items that she took. She didn't have any 'gold', so she just took some stuff when the bunny wasn't looking. She knew it was wrong, but she thought she would need it, and it only made her feel more guilty, because she didn't actually need it. Or did she...?

Valla felt a strange feeling of terror within her as she walked on a path. She felt lonely, betrayed, and mad. She knew it wasn't true, but she wanted to assume that Twilight had planned this all along. She felt that her and Vally schemed this plan just to make Valla feel what she feels now. Yes, that had to be it... right? I mean, nopony just goes through a portal into this weird place. How did Twilight even get a portal here?! She thought more and more about this and the feelings only grew. She saw a blue flower. She walked up to it and it whispered something. "Huh?" Valla asked. She walked over to it and it whispered it again. "...What? What do you mean?" Valla asked, horrified. She didn't completely understand it, but it said something like "I hate you!" and it sounded like a Vally voice. The flower said no more. Valla just shook it off and kept walking.

She still felt like she was being controlled by some kind of creature and she didn't feel like she was real. She still felt like she was blue from Papyrus's attack. Like, she felt like she couldn't use magic and she was being controlled by some evil creature. She hated the feeling, but in a way, it did seem kind of nice. To not have to be in control of yourself, though this could lead to problems and she could hurt Vally, Sans, or Papyrus. Though, they deserve it, because they planned this.. did they? Yes, and that's what Valla was sticking to. Then, there was this "Royal Guard" looking person that was slowly walking torwards Valla. "Hello? ...Who.. are you?" she asked. The guard didn't say anything at first. Is this who Papyrus was talking about? Undyne?, Valla thought.

"Hold still human! Or.. whatever you are!" the guard said. It was a raspy girl voice. It kind of reminded her of Rainbow Dash in a way. "U-um, okay?" Valla said. She didn't move. "Who are you? Are you the pony Papyrus told me about..?" she asked. "Um.. Papyrus. Did he tell you my name was Valentina? If so, yes, I am," Valla said. "Valentina.. yeah, same pony. Anyway, he told me you were nice and innocent... but is that true? Are you really? What if he didn't see your REAL nature?" she said, in a mad tone. "...Real nature? This is my real nature." Valla was confused. "By the way, who are you?" Valla asked. "Hm.. name's Undyne! I'm the captain of the royal guard for the Underground!" Undyne said. "..Underground? Wasn't Snowdin a surface?" Valla asked.

"Don't you know?! Monsters are trapped down here in the Underground! There's a barrier that's blocking us from the surface, because of the STUPID humans above that trapped us down here! I HATE them!" Undyne said, mad. "...Humans? So that's what Papyrus meant... wait, humans are mean? Papyrus told me they were nice!" Valla said. "Well, I've.. only seen two, and one was very nice and the other one was mean. I still think you're mean, too, so you better stop talking like I'm your friend and let me beat you!" Undyne said. "Hey! What did I ever do?! Nothing! I'm just a pony who's being treated bad by her "friends"." Valla made air quotes. "...Ookay, yeah, I'll just kill you later, but tell Papyrus I said hi, okay?" Undyne said, then vanished. Valla was mad. Very, very mad...

End of Part 6!


	7. A Confusing, Indescribable Thought

My Little Undertale, an MLP and Undertale Crossover Fanfic

Written by Jada Scott

Part 7- A Confusing Indescribable Thought

* * *

Valla could take no more of this. She kicked a rock until she made a chip in it, she even killed several innocent monsters, to take the notch up a bunch. She felt herself growing stronger and stronger. A tiny part of her wanted to stop, but it was squished just like how she squished monsters. She was miserable at how she THOUGHT Vally had treated her. Her misleading thoughts have lead to... Sad, Upset, and Mad Valentina, basically. She was taking her anger out on everyone else, though she knew she shouldn't have, but she did anyway. But then, a horrible thought came to her head. What if Vally or Sans found out? She HAD to act normal. It couldn't be that hard... could it? No, it shouldn't be THAT hard. She was going to try to act as normal as possible. She snuck into somebody's house who didn't even know. She didn't care who's it was. She just needed someplace to hide.

Then, she heard footsteps from outside the door. She felt her empty heart racing as she hid under their bed. Then... the front door opened. It looked like a ghost who walked in. She layed there, completely still. She was scared, sad, and mad. Then, the ghost layed on the bed. She assumed he would fall asleep, so that she could escape. After waiting about 10 minutes, she finally ran out. But, the ghost hadn't fallen asleep yet... do ghosts even sleep? Well, either way, it was still focusing on the wall and it spotted Valla. Valla felt her heart stop. She just stood there, staring at the ghost, it doing the same. She knew she was going to get yelled at by this ghost for sneaking into this house.

"...oh. am i in your way... sorry... i can move..." the ghost said. "Uh, no, you're fine. It's just.. I'm.. uh, trying to hide! Yeah. Uh, I didn't actually know this house belonged to someone.." Valla lied. She looked around. Her lie completely backfired, because there was TONS of furniture around. "oh... did you want to stay... i can keep you here if you like..." it said. "Oh, um.. really? That would actually be... pretty nice, because.. I kinda have no place to stay right now. I actually came through a portal to get here and-" She explained the whole story. "wow... cool. my name is napstablook... what's yours..." Napstablook asked. "Um.. well, Valentina, but you can call me Valla if you like.." Valla said.

"hm.. do you know of this robot named mettaton?" Napsta asked. "Hm.. Mettaton? Not really, I heard Papyrus say he likes to watch his 'show' alot.." Valla said. "oh.. he's a huge star for the underground. he's... amazing. especially since he came from a ghost, like me." Napsta said. "Hm.. wait, what? Didn't you say he was a robot?" Valla asked. "yeah, he's a robot now, but he wasn't always a robot. he wasn't even always a boy.. the ghost was a girl and is a girl in a boy body with a boy voice. her name was hapstablook. i called her 'happy' and she called me 'nappy'. it was fun. heheh... she was always shy and one day, she decided to make a club, but only one person showed up. that person is now the royal scientist today, dr. alphys. then, one day, alphys came up with a sketch for happy's new body, mettaton. she liked it and finally became corporeal and sunk into her new body. Napstablook said. "Huh... that sounds really cool!" Valla said. "yeah..." Napstablook said. "Also, I can get out of here, if you want... I'm probably just taking up space..." Valla said. "no, you're fine..." Napstablook said. "Well, um... I kind of need to go, though.. sorry!" Valla said. "oh...that's fine...bye..." Napstablook said. "Bye!" Valla said. She ran out the house and teleported to Sans's house.  
Valla sighed. She was starting to have second thoughts about her mean thoughts on Vally and Twilight. She felt bad for those monsters that she killed. She wished she never did that. She started pacing again.

"Ugh. Valla, you need to stop walking-" "PACING!" Valla yelled. "Celestia, okay!" Vally said. Valla was still mad, even if she wasn't mad at Vally. "What's wrong with you!?" Vally asked. "Ugh, NOTHING!" Valla said. Vally gave an angry look to her. "Okay, fine... maybe I'm a LITTLE mad..." Valla looked at the couch. "Obviously!" Vally said. "What is it?!" she asked. Valla sighed. "Did you plan this?" Valla asked.

"Plan what?" Vally asked. "Ugh, did you plan this trip? Did you and Twilight plan that portal to be there so that I can get stuck here?! Did you, DID YOU?!" Valla yelled. Vally started to tear up. "No, n-no! I didn't plan anything! The princess would never do something like that!" Vally said. Vally flew to Papyrus's room. Valla thought and thought at the desk with that rock.. what was his name? Eh, whatever. It was covered in sprinkles.

"Okay." Valla looked around. "They didn't do it..." Valla looked at the couch. "Though... I guess I am a little tired..." Valla went to the couch and layed on it... she kept waking up because of a constant jingle in the couch. "Okay, who's under the couch!?" Valla levitated the couch up. She found lots of spare pennies. She decided to leave the coins there. Not really, she moved them right next to the rock so that they wouldn't make any more noise. She fell asleep right on the couch again. She was all tired out for today and she decided it was time to rest.

* * *

End of Part 7!


	8. Sorry For Not Uploading (Go on Wattpad!)

As you may (probably not) know, I haven't been updating My Little Undertale lately. Well, I copied the entire story so far, and pasted it to my Wattpad account (Which is also KewlJewel). I will also keep updatng it on Wattpad instead of . Sorry. I just really like Wattpad. It's cool, and I like it's format, so yeah. Head on over to my Wattpad if you wanna keep reading My Little Undertale! 


End file.
